Birthday Surprises and Feelings Revealed
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It’s Stella’s 36th birthday and everyone is at the lab to wish her a happy birthday, except the guys she loves who is too busy to mention it. That night she gets the greatest present she could of wished for, and more than she expected. SMacked


**Birthday Surprises and Feelings Revealed**

**Summary: **It's Stella's 36th birthday and everyone is at the lab to wish her a happy birthday, except the guys she loves who is too busy to mention it. That night she gets the greatest present she could of wished for, and more than she expected. SMacked

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything dealing with CSI: NY if I did Mac and Stella woulda been together a long time ago and Jess would still be alive… like in this fic.**

* * *

It was around fall October 17th on Stella Bonasera's birthday, she was turning 36. She woke up in the morning and got ready for work, her daily routine, taking a shower, getting dress and driving to work. She was so excited to get there, everyone knew her birthday was today, and wanted to see how they surprised her. She put the car in the garage and walked until she got into the lab.

The Messer's were the first ones who saw her.

"Stella!" Lindsay shouts and runs up to her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday girl," she grinned and released.

"Yep another year older, and I can't feel any better than I do now."

"Congrats Stell," Danny smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Thanks Danny, it means a lot to me."

"Oh Stella, we have to go into the break room," Lindsay interrupts.

"Come on Linds, can't she just enjoy alone time with her two favorite people."

"No Danny, Mac is her favorite person."

"Oh yeah, how could I ever forget Mr. Stubborn?" Danny rolled his eyes.

The girls couldn't help but laugh, as the go walking to the break room.

"Happy Birthday!" the rest of the crew shouted, and Stella was ambushed by hugs and kisses.

"Wow, don't I feel popular," she grins. "Where's Mac?"

"He's not in yet, weird," Adam shrugs.

"So how does it feel to be 36?" Don asked changing the subject quick before something went wrong.

"Good still feel like the same person I was… well yesterday."

"Yep, you can still kick lots of ass," Hawkes smiled.

"Thanks Hawkes,' she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You guys are probably the greatest team ever to work with."

"Probably?" Jess grins.

"You know I love all of you guys," Stella smiled.

"But you love Mac the most," Adam grinned.

"Dang dude, shut up lab techy."

"HEY!" Adam shouted and crossed his arms.

"So, did I get presents or not?" Stella smiled ignoring Adam's comment.

"Oh yeah, can't forget about them now can we… Lucy even made you something."

"Really? That's adorable," Stella grinned.

"Yeah she was really excited to make something for her auntie," Lindsay grinned and with that took the card off the table and handed it to Stella.

_Happy Birthday auntie, don't worry your not as old as you think you are. You will always b a great aunt, hope you have many more… I don't know wha I can do without you_

"Aww, I'm gonna keep this forever," Stella smiles. "She's just adorable. You could have brang her here you know."

"She really wanted to go, but the babysitter was already there," Lindsay frowned.

"Okay, so what's next?" Stella asked still holding onto the card.

Don came up with a small box, "This is from me and Jess."

"Thank you guys," she grinned put the card down and opened the box. "You guys, you didn't have to."

"But we wanted to," Don smiled.

"I know, I'm so glad I can have friends like you," she hugged both of them.

"Hey how can Stella get an iPod?" Adam frowned.

"Just cause and it's her birthday dude," Don smiled and Adam just frowned.

"Your just upset because you didn't give her a great gift," Don offers and Stella shakes her head and Jess slaps his arm.

"No, I'll think she'll like mine," Adam grins and gave her an envelope.

"OMG!! Adam, I love ya dude," she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "How did you manage to get this… 10 percent off everything I buy at Tiffany's until the end of next year."

"Oh dang boy, how'd you do it?" Danny grinned.

"Did a couple of things?" Adam blushed.

"Well, thanks, this is the greatest present ever!" she smiled giving him another hug. "From you…" she adds, when the girls look at her.

"I knew you would love it," he smiled.

"Oh, how high on your pride can you get now Ross?" Danny grins.

"Ha, ha, very funny, anyways, what did you give her?"

"Nothing yet, we're still working on our present, thank you very much."

"Gotcha," he grins and Danny shook his head.

"I love all the gifts guys, thanks," Stella smiled and hugged them all a last time kissing all the guys on the cheek.

"Dang Adam, that's the most action you got in months," Don grinned and avoided Jess hitting him in his arm.

"That might be all your getting," Jess frowns at her boyfriend and crossed her arms.

"Can we have the cake now?" Danny smiled.

"Why not?" Stella shrugged.

"Okay, birthday girl get's to cut the cake first," Lindsay smiled and handed her the knife.

Stella cut the corner piece and put it on the plate. Everyone else started digging in and eating the cake.

"Dang, this is delicious, who made it?"

"My wife and your niece," Danny smiled. "I'm so proud of them," he kissed Lindsay's cheek, and Stella frowns.

"I need a man," she mumbles, but Lindsay heard her.

"Come on Stella, your birthday just begun, you have all day for Mac to come to him senses."

"Yeah your right," she frowns.

"Don't worry Stell, you'll have us until Mac comes."

She offers a small smirk, "I hope so. Well I'm going to my office, can you guys bring all this to my vehicle?"

"Sure, anything for the birthday girl," Danny grinned. "Come on guys, let's get this taken care of let the girls be alone."

They moaned, but took the stuff and left anyways.

************

"So Stella, me and Linds, are going to do some stuff… perfect time to get your last birthday present."

"Thanks Jess," Stella grins. "Let's just hope everything goes well."

"It will, trust us," Lindsay grins. "Go get your man," she squeezes her shoulder, she laughs and then headed towards Mac's office.

She stops before she opens the door, she was looking at him looking all confused and stuff… _and still he looks down right sexy_.

She takes a deep breath and enters, she walks up to his desk, and he looks up with a frown.

"Hey Mac," she smiles.

"Um… hi," he frowns and continues what he was doing.

"Are you okay Mac?" she frowned.

"Yeah… okay, I'm kind of busy if you don't mind."

She looks at him with uncertainty.

"Come on Taylor, the best day of the year, for me," she frowns.

"When we get a lot of shit to do, not a really good day if you ask me," he grunts.

"Do you want my help then?"

"Stella, we've been friends for quite a while, and I always glad to have your help, but I'm saying this from the kindness of my heart, right now I do need it."

"Fine stubborn, I wasn't going to help anyways," she crossed her arms. "See you later then I guess," she sighs and left.

_I hope she doesn't kill me, but after tonight how could she… it's going to be a good birthday for you Stella, don't give up on me just yet. _He sighs and gets back to what he was doing_._

************

Stella went into her office and slammed the door.

"Not even a happy birthday, he's my best friend, and he forgot," she sighs and put her face in her hands.

There was a knock on the door, and she thought it was Mac, until she saw Don waving at her.

"Come in Don," she frowns and he enters.

"What's wrong Stella?"

"He forgot my birthday, what kind of best friend does that?"

"Maybe he was just busy."

"He was, he wouldn't even let me help him… damn Don it's killing me."

"Want me to go kill him for you?" he smirks and Stella just shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she sighs.

"You sure Stella?" he asks getting closer and grabbed her hand.

"Don, what are you doing?"

"Um… I don't know, just got this strange feeling," he looks up at her.

"Just because it's my birthday."

"Maybe, but I don't know… just feel different around you," he shrugs.

She looks up at him in confusion.

"If Mac won't love you maybe we can make him jealous."

"Don, are you kidding me right now? What about you and Jess?"

"Oh she talked to me earlier, said that if you and Mac don't work out than we can make him jealous."

"Don, I like you as a friend, but…" she stops as he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms his waist, and Don pulled back slightly.

"If I wasn't with Jess right now, you was and always will be my choice. So if Mac doesn't crack soon, I'll do something about it."

"Don, is this just kind of craziness talking?"

"No Stella, I'm serious," he smirks and pulled a stray curl behind her ear.

"Um… this isn't a good idea Don. If there was no one else I could have the slightest interest in you, but I don't want to ruin what we have going for us."

"Me either, but it's your birthday," he leans in closer.

"Um… I need to get to work Don. Thanks for the offer."

"Okay, but just think about the offer, okay Stell?"

"Um… sure," she asked.

"Good," Don nods and kissed her cheek. "Your warm, must be thinking about Mac. I love you Stell and happy birthday," he grins and then left and then Jess came in.

"Sorry about Don Stell," Jess frowned. "We thought Mac would be watching, but apparently not."

"Can I ask what was that all about?"

"It was Don's idea to see how much you really care about Mac."

"Good, because that scared me a little."

"He wouldn't dare take you over me," Jess laughed. "It would be a hell of a good fight if you ask me."

Stella just shook her head.

"But your going to be all right, right? What happened with you and Mac?"

"He didn't even tell me happy birthday, he's my best friend Jess… he's supposed to remember," she slumps back down in her chair.

"Don't let that ruin your birthday okay gurly."

"I'm sorry, it's just so upsetting, how can he not remember?"

"I don't know, he's never busy on your birthday."

"Yeah I know, never have we've forgotten each other's birthdays."

"Maybe… just maybe it's just like Don, he took me out after acting like he didn't remember my birthday and was too busy planning the best birthday present ever. Taking me out and that's when our relationship started."

"That's sweet of him, you don't think Don knows about it, does he?"

"I don't know, but Mac told you he didn't want any help, right?"

She nods, "Yeah… and?"

"That's what Don told me when it was my birthday."

"You think it could be the same thing?" Stella's face brightens up.

Jess shrugs, "I don't know to tell you the truth Stell… it is Mac we're talking about."

"That's the main problem… speaking of Mac, here he comes."

"Maybe I should go," Jess frowned when Mac came in the door.

"Um…maybe," Stella shrugs, Mac nods and Jess left, closing the door.

"Stella, about early…"

"The only thing you can do is make it up to me by one way, I don't want to hear your apology," she frowns.

"I… um, what's the way?" he gulps.

"Mac, what day is it?"

"October 17th… and…"

"Oh just forget it!" she sighs and went to open the door. "Just get out," she frowns.

"Stella, hold on a minute… you can't seriously get mad."

"Best friend forgetting your birthday, yeah I should be happy," she frowns and Mac shook his head.

"It's not like that Stella," he frowns. "I'll see you later," he grunts and left.

_Damn, why do I get involved with the most stubbornness person alive? _They both thought.

************

A few hours later Mac had already left and the only ones at the lab were Lindsay, Jess and Stella.

"Thanks for staying with me, you guys."

"No problem birthday girl."

"I think I'm gonna go home now," Stella frowned.

"Sorry today wasn't the best birthday ever."

"Well, it was except for the me and Mac fighting, like he just ripped out my heart."

"I know it's upsetting, but he'll come around."

Stella sighs and then her phone vibrated, she got a text.

"Well, answer it, it might be Mac."

"I um… I don't want to."

"Come on Stella, it couldn't be that bad," Lindsay insisted and shoved the phone in her hand.

Stella sighs, takes a deep breath and presses the open button.

_Stell, it's Mac, about earlier today… didn't mean for you to get upset, I've been trying to think of a birthday present that you would like and if you don't want to go it'll be all right, but I could never forget my best friends birthday. Please, go home, put on something nice and I'll pick you up in 2 hours if you wanna go. Don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. Please reply back if you'll take me up on my offer, it'll mean the world to me. Mac_

She reads it again and her eyes got watery.

"What is it?" the two asked and she handed them the phone. "Aww."

"Should I?" Stella looked up at the girls who both nodded with big smiles on their faces. They give her the phone back.

_Mac, no need to be sorry, just thought you have forgotten, but let's say in about three hours. You know how long girls take to get ready :D knew you weren't the type of friend who forgotten my birthday. Love Stella_

"Okay, well, Stella, you should go."

"Yeah, um… thanks you guys," she gave them both a hug and left.

************

Once Stella gets home, she spent a while trying to find a dress to wear. She picked a dark green knee high dress, with some boots Lindsay bought her recently. She goes in the bathroom and puts her hair up and sprays on some perfume.

_I hope I don't give that guy a heart attack_, she smiles as she imagines the look on his face.

Mac was sitting outside her apartment building. "I'm a little early, I hope she doesn't mind." He takes out his phone and texts her.

_Stella, I'm outside your building, if you are ready I'll come up –Mac _

He waits a minute and he got a text back.

_Yeah Mac, I'm all set, you don't know how happy I am –the birthday girl _

He sighs with a slight smile, grabs two items and got out of the car. It was five minutes later when Mac arrived to the door. He takes a deep breath and right when he was going to knock on it, Stella opened the door.

"Wow," Mac whispers. "You look… Happy Birthday," he grins starting to get a little warm.

"Wow to you too Mac, a tux no tie, looks good on you."

"Um… I bought you some flowers," he blushes.

"Thank you Mac, come in make yourself at home," she kissed his cheek. "You're a little warm there Mac, you gonna be all right?" she laughs.

"Um… I sure hope so, for both our sakes," he gulps and Stella went to put the flowers in some water, she comes back shortly.

"So handsome, where are we going?"

"Um… well that's the surprise. You trust me, right?"

"Come on Mac you're my best friend, why?"

"Um…" he tries to swallow and brang out a cloth.

"A blind fold Mac, your so adorable."

Mac grins as he gets closer to Stella, nearly fainting at her scent. He wraps the cloth so she couldn't see.

"Is that too tight?"

"No Mac, it's perfect," she smiles.

"Well, we should get going then," he hooked her arm with his and led her to the elevator.

"So Mac, about earlier…" she said only to be stopped by him putting a finger on her lips.

"We'll talk about that when we get where we're going."

"Um, okay," she manages when he takes his finger off.

He takes a deep breath and took hold of Stella's hand, and smiled when she intertwined their fingers together.

"This feels nice," he smiles and she agrees, and then they hit the bottom floor and Mac led her to his Avalanche. He opened her side and let her in, he gulps and kissed her cheek and then went over to his side.

He starts up the car and grips the steering wheel.

"Mac," she frowns and held out her hand. Mac smiled and then grabbed it. "That's better," she grinned and Mac gulped harder.

He then started driving towards the destination. It was twenty minutes of pure silence, neither knowing what to say.

They finally make it to his destination.

"We're here," he nods.

"Okay, so we getting out?"

"Yeah," he shut off the car and got out and came to her side. He grasped her hand and pulled her out.

"Thanks, can these come off yet?"

"Soon Stella, they will," he grins and they went inside and up the elevator.

They make it right outside the door, he takes the keys out of his pocket and opens the door, when he closes the door, he pulls the blind fold from her eyes.

"OMG Mac, you didn't have to," she smiles.

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind her and put his head on her shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Stell," he whispers and kissed her below her ear and she turns around to look at him.

"Thanks Mac, this means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me Stell."

"So, my man cooked, huh?"

"Your man?" he smiles. "It's Italian," he smiles.

"Well, thanks Mac, what's for dessert?"

"That's another secret your gonna have to wait for."

"You're killing me here Taylor."

He leads her to the table and pulls out a chair and she sits down.

"Hope you enjoy," he nods and then they started into the food.

"Good Lord Mac, this is the best Italian I had in a long time. I'm still the master of it," she teases and Mac laughs and shakes his head.

They finish the dinner.

"Mac, that was wonderful, thanks for the birthday, better than I thought it could be."

"There's more where that came from. It's not even close to being over, and I got us the day off tomorrow."

"And what thinks I'm going to stay that long," she asked.

"Stella…"

"Mac, answer me this, is this going to be long time or just for my birthday?"

"Um… Stella this is very hard for me, you know I'm not great with relationships."

"Look at me Mac, the last boyfriend I had I shot."

"Forgot about him," he looks down.

She reaches across the table and put her hands in his caressing the top of his hands with her thumb.

"Stell, very recently I think we've been more than just friends, and the past few weeks I've been thinking…"

She looks into his sapphire eyes, "Mac, I've been thinking about that lately too, which is why I was a little upset when you didn't tell me happy birthday."

"I'm sorry about that Stell, I wanted it to be a surprise, and I thought it was a good idea before we got into that fight."

Stella gets up and walks around to Mac's side, she squats down next to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Show me how much I mean to you then," she whispers in his ear and then kisses his ear.

"I already did, I made you this dinner, and…" she puts her hand over his mouth.

"I meant kiss me," she frowns.

Oh he mumbles her hand still over his mouth until she grabs his hand and pulls him up. His arms wrap around her neck and hers around his waist.

He leans in one hand tangling in her curls as he brings her lips to his. It was slow and passionate and then turned very intimate. His body pressed against hers and pressed her up against the wall.

Her mouth becomes partially open as she allows his tongue to slip past her soft lips.

He offers a few soft moans and then they pull apart for some air.

"Um… how was that?"

"Better than I ever imagined it," Stella smiles.

"So…" he smiles and lifts his hand to put a stray curl behind her ear. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Um… thanks," she smiles and then kissed his cheek.

"So, Stella, are we like together now?"

She puts her hand on his arm and started rubbing up and down.

"I hope so," she smirks.

"Does this answer your question?" he pulls her close and crushes his lips with hers, and pushes her back up against the wall. His hands wrapped around her waist and he walks backwards to the couch.

He lowers themselves down on the couch and he was on top nibbling on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Maacc," Stella moans as her nails dig into his back.

He sits up and straddles her waist, his hands starting to unbutton his dress shirt. She looks up at him.

"Um… Mac?"

"Stella, we both want this, I don't wanna ruin the moment."

"I was just going to say that maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

"Oh," he blushes and tries to swallow. "Are you sure you want this Stella?"

"More than anything," he got up off of her and grasped hold of her hand.

"I lead the way,' he grins and wasn't nervous anymore. He closed the door and locked in, and Stella plopped herself on the bed.

He sat down next to her and she looked up at him who was finishing unbuttoning his dress shirt. Then he took it off and Stella smiles at him.

"Like I said, I think this is the best birthday present I have ever gotten," she pushed him on the bed and then started biting on his neck, and then ear, and then Mac brang her lips to his in which she happily decided to hungrily devour.

* * *

_So, what did you think, I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to review._


End file.
